


Turno de noche

by Exaltada



Series: Turno de noche [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaltada/pseuds/Exaltada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los recuerdos persiguen a Bella Swan hasta la noche de Halloween. Cuando lo que aparenta ser una broma termina abriendo viejas heridas se da cuenta de que no pude huir del pasado. OOC. OS para el concurso "Halloween" de "Autoras y lectoras de luxe".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turno de noche

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo, más pronto de lo que pensaba. Mi musa es rápida para lo que le da la gana, y se ve que esto se la daba. Este OS lo escribí para el concurso de Halloween del grupo de FB "Autoras y lectoras de luxe" y quedó en primer lugar. Gracias a las organizadoras por eso y por darme la oportunidad para sacarme esta historia de la cabeza, donde la tenía escondida ya hace más de un año.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero ella no escribiría esto ni harta de vino. La historia es mía y está registrada.
> 
> Advertencias: clasificación MA (+18 años) por lenguaje malsonante y erotismo explícito. Como siempre he puesto M en el resumen porque FF no da otra posibilidad. OOC. Fic fantástico, AU.
> 
> Agradecimientos: Miles de gracias a Nurymisu por ser mi pre-lectora y a Ebrume por betearme. Sois tan rápidas como buenas. También a Maria José y a Pegn por estar ahí aunque vayáis liadas.

_Tráeme a la vida,_

_congelada por dentro sin tus caricias,_

_sin tu amor, cariño,_

_sólo tú eres la vida entre los muertos_

(Evanescence, Bring me to life)

 

 

** TURNO DE NOCHE  
**

 

La luz de la luna se filtraba a través de las nubes, iluminando apenas la fría noche del mes de octubre. No lo suficiente como para apartar las sombras que reinaban en el oscuro callejón y en su corazón.

Bella le dio una fuerte calada a su cigarrillo, y el destello de aquella pequeña brasa resaltó entre las sombras. Una brasa que de pronto le recordó a sus ojos cuando la poseía. Y ese pensamiento la puso de muy mal humor. Lanzó el cigarrillo con fuerza lejos de sí, disgustada.

Por su culpa ni siquiera estaba disfrutando de sus pequeños vicios humanos. Ya no sentía tan intenso el placer de fumar, comer, beber... y ni pensar en follar. Cuando lo abandonó intentó volver a ver a otros hombres, pero no había podido pasar de un beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa. El hijo de puta se había llevado su libido con él.

Odiaba la noche de Halloween. No sólo porque era una estúpida noche donde los niños salían a aporrear las puertas de los vecinos tan hambrientos de azúcar como trastornados por sus efectos. Aquella noche le recordaba demasiado a su propia vida... los disfraces, las mentiras, los monstruos, la muerte.

Le echó un último vistazo a la luna antes de volver a entrar en el edificio. Las nubes se apartaron durante unos instantes para dejar ver la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Bella sacudió la cabeza para sí. Sabía que iba a ser una noche larga. Se juntaba la locura de Halloween con la luna llena, y ¿acaso podía ser eso bueno? Las sirenas sonaban en la lejanía, como respondiendo a su pensamiento de forma lúgubre.

Cuando iba a entrar su cuerpo chocó contra algo rígido haciéndola tambalearse y gritó sin poderlo evitar. De inmediato unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Hace un frío criminal!

—¿Tú eres quien va caminando por ahí sigiloso como un puto psicópata y yo soy la loca? —la mujer se soltó de aquel agarre indeseado, sorteó el enorme armario humano y se introdujo en el pasillo que conducía hasta su despacho.

—Siempre tan fina. ¿A qué viene esa mala leche? ¿Tienes la regla? —la burlona voz del policía sonó a sus espaldas.

—Vete a la mierda, Jake. —Se volteó y lo fulminó con la mirada—. Si estuviera con la regla te habría clavado esto entre las piernas —afirmó señalándose la rodilla derecha.

Había tanta furia en su mirada que él no dudó de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, así que no quiso presionar más su suerte. Miró el culo de la forense mientras la seguía, mordiéndose el labio con frustración. Más que verlo lo imaginó, porque la bata blanca tapaba aquella parte de su cuerpo, su preferida de la anatomía femenina. Como si fuera consciente de que él la estaba mirando la mujer agitó su larga melena de color castaño un momento antes de pararse ante la puerta de su despacho. Lo miró con ira mientras la abría y traspasaba el umbral.

—Ahora viene cuando cierras y yo llamo y digo "truco o trato". —A pesar de la promesa que acababa de hacerse y de valorar su integridad física, Jake no podía evitar meterse con ella. Ya que no la tenía por lo menos tendría su atención de alguna manera.

—No tengo caramelos que darle, agente. —Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó tras la mesa de su pequeño despacho, decorada tan sólo por un montón de papeles desordenados por encima y una caja de guantes—. Y usted ya no es un niño. —Inhaló con fuerza mientras sus párpados entornados y la curvatura hacia abajo de sus labios apretados no daban lugar a ninguna broma más.

Definitivamente, no era su noche. Si ni siquiera entraba al trapo contra sus pullas sino que se dedicaba a despreciarlas estaba claro que mejor le iría yendo al grano y largándose. Al fin y al cabo, aún le quedaba mucho turno por delante y sabía por experiencia que aquella noche no sería la primera vez que la linda forense y él se verían. Y esperaba sacarle por lo menos un sí para un tomar café juntos.

—Bien, me veo obligado a interrumpir este momento de pasión para decirte que tienes trabajo. Te traigo un fiambre.

—Sabes que odio que los llames así, Jake —bufó—. Son víctimas. Hoy estás haciendo todo lo que me cabrea. ¿Se trata de una apuesta contigo mismo a ver cuánto tiempo aguanto sin patearte las pelotas? —pronunció cansina.

—No quería llamarle "la víctima", porque puede que haya muerto de muerte natural. Lo hemos encontrado completamente desnudo en la calle. —Se encogió de hombros—. Quizá ha muerto por una sobredosis de alguna mierda, o le han atacado para robarle la ropa, o... algo peor —esta vez Jake tuvo la decencia de componer un gesto de repulsión en su frío rostro de policía curtido—. Pero no presenta lesiones aparentes. — Se levantó—. Te dejo con tu trabajo, Bella. Espero que no sea una noche larga —sonrió sutilmente, deseando que ella correspondiera a su gesto.

—Está bien. —Ella se levantó también, tomó un par de guantes de la caja y le recompensó con una mínima curvatura de su deliciosa boca, esta vez hacia arriba, y una mirada más cálida—. Lo mismo te deseo.

Jake se apartó para dejarla salir a ella primero y de paso volver a imaginar su culo. Le echó un último vistazo a aquellas largas piernas y aquellos zapatos de tacón. Bella debía haber hecho algún pacto con el diablo para poder soportar durante cada noche aquellos zapatos, pero desde que la conoció seis meses antes la indumentaria de sus pies jamás habían sido los típicos y cómodos zuecos que la anterior forense llevaba a diario.

—¿Dónde lo habéis dejado? —terminó de colocarse los guantes y le echó un vistazo a la sala de autopsias a través de la ventanilla de la puerta.

—¿El qué? —Ella giró la cabeza hacia él y le dirigió una mirada envenenada. Todos los pensamientos lujuriosos se esfumaron como humo en el viento—. Ah, en la nevera, en el número trece. —Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, un gesto al que Bella comenzaba a tomar manía. Se encontraba muy irritable y no sabía bien por qué—. No sabíamos si ya te ibas a poner a la labor. La verdad es que como no está identificado y no parece algo urgente lo hemos metido en el congelador.

—Mejor ahora que más tarde, luego no sé si tendré tiempo y no me gusta que se me acumule el trabajo. —Reemprendió la marcha por el pasillo y se paró ante la puerta de la cámara. Apoyó la mano sobre ella para empujarla y abrirla pero antes se giró y, oh, milagro, volvió a sonreír. Jake sintió que era su noche de suerte. Jamás la había visto sonreír dos veces seguidas —. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Contempló con vergüenza de adolescente como la forense daba un paso para entrar en la cámara sin que él se atreviese a decirle nada, y en un impulso se acercó a ella de un paso y posó una mano sobre su brazo para detenerla. Ella lo miró confundida.

—¿Un café cuando terminemos el turno?

El tiempo se congeló durante unos segundos mientras Bella lo miraba de hito en hito, los labios entreabiertos como si dudasen entre estar cerrados o pronunciar las palabras que lo iban a sacar de la miseria... o hundirlo definitivamente en ella.

—De acuerdo —pronunció al final, asintiendo.

Su boca se descolgó.

—¿De acuerdo? —quiso asegurarse. Ella tan sólo sonrió y se metió dentro de la lúgubre sala sin mirar atrás.

Jake quedó mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada intentando procesar si había algún significado oculto en todo aquello y cómo podía ser que esta noche, justo esta noche que ella parecía tan irritable, fuera la que había elegido para darle un sí.

Emprendió la marcha hacia la salida negando con la cabeza y pensando en el tópico de que no había quien entendiera a las mujeres y allá se reunió con su compañero, quien esperaba tomando un café de máquina con la recepcionista.

Bella tiró fuerte de la manilla del cajón marcado con el número trece hasta que su contenido estuvo completamente fuera del congelador. La víctima estaba tapada con una sábana. Subió su mano para alcanzar la pieza de tejido cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.

—Bella, necesito unas firmas antes de que te pongas a trabajar.

La recepcionista asomaba la cabeza por el pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta entreabierta. No le gustaba moverse de su mostrador y esa sala la disgustaba aún más que la de las autopsias, pero sabía que si no se ocupaba ahora del papeleo en cuanto la forense comenzara a trabajar iba a ser muy complicado. Jamás había visto una persona que se dejara llevar de esa forma por su profesión.

Bella se giró para encontrarse con la pálida cara de la recepcionista. Dejó el cajón tal como estaba y asintió mientras se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba sobre la sábana.

—¿Estás bien, Charlotte? —inquirió al terminar de firmar todos los papeles. Maldita _burrocracia_ , una persona podía morir en dos segundos, pero para poder mover toda la maquinaria oficial que se ponía en marcha tras esa muerte era necesario muchísimo más tiempo.

—Sí, sí, —la chica asintió varias veces— es que no me gusta trabajar aquí.

—Nunca me lo habías dicho —Bella la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras se tomaba el repugnante café de la máquina.

La joven echó un vistazo rápido al policía que custodiaba la discreta entrada del edificio antes de hablar.

—No me gusta trabajar aquí... esta noche, —explicó, sus ojos oscuros enfocados en los de Bella—. Normalmente me cambio el turno, pero hoy ha sido imposible. Maggie tenía una fiesta de disfraces y James acompañaba a su hijo a buscar caramelos.

Bella asintió.

—Entiendo.

Y era cierto. Ella era una profesional pero no podía evitar sentirse inquieta sin saber por qué. Sólo tenía ganas de que pasara la noche. Suspiró reconfortada por el calor de la bebida, no por su sabor.

—¿Qué te parece si luego calentamos un poco de chocolate y tomamos el bizcocho que he preparado? Podemos guardarle un trozo a Mike y Paul —bajó el tono de voz para que el asistente y el celador de la morgue no las oyeran, aunque no estaban a la vista—. Uno bien pequeño. No quiero que nos dejen sin nada como la última vez —pronunció confidencial.

Los ojos de Charlotte se iluminaron.

—Buena idea —asintió y un poco de color volvió a su cara.

Bella se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cámara, preguntándose dónde estaban los dos hombres que compartían turno en la morgue aquella noche junto con el policía, la recepcionista y ella misma. No los había visto desde que había salido a fumar aquel cigarrillo.

Empujó la pesada puerta de la cámara y lo que vio ante ella la hizo soltar una maldición.

—Malditos cabrones — murmuró, no queriendo perturbar con blasfemias en voz alta el descanso de los que allá se hallaban.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo enfrente del cajón abierto tomando los guantes con una mano y levantando la sábana con la otra. Aquellos cabrones tenían ganas de broma, y ella con el trabajo no bromeaba.

—Se van a ganar un expediente —masculló entre dientes, contemplando el vacío cajón.

Salió como una exhalación de la sala tirando de la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Mike, Paul! —rugió en el pasillo una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado.

Los mencionados salieron de la pequeña salita donde tenían la tele, un microondas y un sofá. Sus manos sujetaban varias cartas de póker y la miraban asustados, sin duda a causa de su tono de voz. El mal humor de la forense era ya una leyenda no sólo en todo el edificio y en todos los turnos sino incluso en el juzgado local y entre la policía.

—Ya estáis devolviendo lo que habéis escondido si queréis seguir trabajando aquí —gruñó señalando hacia la cámara, sus ojos incendiados de una ira que les hizo dar un paso atrás.

Bella daba mucho miedo cuando estaba en ese plan. Su avance provocó un nuevo retroceso en ellos.

—Con la comida no se juega y vosotros coméis de esto. Como hayáis hecho desaparecer alguna evidencia os voy a meter en la cárcel. Seguro que ni siquiera os habéis puesto guantes.

Los dos hombres la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿De qué hablas? —Mike, el asistente, fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

—De la víctima. La que habéis hecho desaparecer. —Ellos seguían mirándola como si definitivamente sus sospechas de que la mujer no era normal se vieran confirmadas—. ¡Venid! —ladró al tiempo que volvía sobre sus pasos.

Ambos hombres la siguieron sin poder evitar cierto temblor. Había algún problema, y debía ser muy serio. Por un momento se plantearon si su trabajo corría peligro.

Bella empujó con fuerza la puerta de la cámara y avanzó como una exhalación sin tener la amabilidad de sujetarla abierta para los que la seguían.

Se paralizó cuando se dio cuenta de que el cajón número trece estaba cerrado. ¿Cómo habían hecho eso aquellos capullos si estaban todo el rato en la salita? Se preguntó si no sería Jake quien le estaba gastando una broma. Su expresión de confusión total se contagió a sus ayudantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Mike la miraba como buscando los primeros signos de la locura que él siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, agazapada. Una cara bonita, un cuerpo sensual, pero una mujer muy extraña.

Sin responder ella apoyó su mano en la manilla del cajón y tiró suavemente de ella. De nuevo estaba ocupado, la sábana y los guantes en el mismo sitio que minutos atrás.

—Nada. —Tomó la sábana y tiró de ella bruscamente, sin siquiera ponerse los guantes.

Casi esperaba encontrarse allá a Jake o su compañero dispuestos a carcajearse de ella. Pero entonces sus manos se dirigieron hacia su boca décimas de segundo antes de que gritara, sofocando el sonido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal está? —Mike se situó en un instante al lado de su jefa para ver qué era lo que la estaba alterando tanto.

Paul se colocó al otro lado del cajón, mirando su contenido sin comprender. Lo único que él sentía era pena porque un hombre tan hermoso hubiera desaparecido de esta vida tan pronto.

—¿Le conocías? —la voz de Paul sonaba en la lejanía mientras Bella contemplaba los rasgos faciales y el torso de aquel hombre, su cara mudando de una expresión de horror a otra de asombro para terminar en una de cabreo monumental.

—Marchaos —gruñó.

Ellos no se hicieron de rogar, era lo que deseaban. Mike se planteó si no debería hacer un informe sobre el extraño comportamiento de su jefa. No sabía hasta qué punto podía ser peligrosa. Quizá padecía algún trastorno de personalidad.

La puerta se cerró y el silencio llenó cada uno de los espacios de la fría sala, mientras Bella contemplaba el rostro de la víctima que yacía frente a ella.

—Eres un hijo de puta —escupió con ira—. Debería clavarte una estaca ahora mismo. —Se dirigió hacia el armario donde guardaban parte del instrumental y tomó una especie de escoplo y un martillo. Volvió a acercarse al cajón y gruñó entre dientes—. Levántate o te juro que lo hago.

Al no haber respuesta movió su mano para colocar la punta de instrumento sobre el tórax del pálido joven que yacía en aquel cajón y alzó su otra mano para descargar el mazo con toda su fuerza sobre él.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba sus manos estaban sujetas a su espalda y su cara apretada contra la fría pared de la cámara. Una fuerza sobrehumana la aplastaba por detrás, inmovilizándola por completo de cuello para abajo.

—¿Habrías sido capaz? —aquella voz susurraba en su oreja amenazadora y reconoció el aroma de su aliento.

—Por supuesto —jadeó. Le costaba respirar en aquella postura y su voz salió ahogada pero le daba igual provocarle. Seguía en la fase de cabreo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Una risa suave le llevó más de aquel aroma, fresco como un prado en primavera tras la lluvia. Respiró con fuerza y de forma involuntaria, su traidor cuerpo añorando aquella sensación en sus pulmones.

De repente el agarre desapareció y recuperó la libertad de movimiento. Se giró lentamente sobre sí misma hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Sabía lo que le esperaba y necesitaría un punto de apoyo.

Él estaba frente a ella, tal como lo recordaba. Todos aquellos meses sin verlo, pensando que llegaría el día en que podría borrar su imagen de su memoria, se esfumaron en un momento. Porque sabía que jamás podría olvidar aquello. El alto cuerpo fibroso y proporcionado, la piel pálida y perfecta, aquel cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes que la contemplaban indescifrables y herméticos eran todo un homenaje a la belleza masculina. Desnudo ante ella, era un modelo por el que muchos escultores habrían pagado enormes sumas.

Intentó mantener su expresión cuidadosamente neutral, aunque sabía que el resto de reacciones de su cuerpo eran más difíciles de esconder. Pero seguía muy enojada.

—Maldito seas, Edward, ponte algo encima. No tienes vergüenza —gruñó lanzándole la fría sábana que colgaba del cajón.

—¿Vergüenza de qué? Si hubieras escuchado los comentarios de algunas de las personas que me han encontrado...

—Sigues siendo un cabrón presumido.

—Ha sido divertido. —Sus ojos brillaban con aquella luz maliciosa al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa.

Tomó la sabana y la envolvió perezosamente alrededor de sus caderas. Bella se esforzó para mantener sus ojos fijos en los de él, quizá la parte menos peligrosa para quedarse mirando.

O no.

—Tu idea de la diversión y la mía no coinciden —negó sin perder de vista el verde profundo de sus iris. Quizá así podría anticipar lo que venía.

—No es lo que recuerdo —dio un solo y largo paso hacia ella, sus iris tornándose más brillantes y oscuros.

Bella no pudo evitar recordar la pequeña brasa de su cigarrillo mientras su cuerpo intentaba dar un paso atrás, sabiendo que era imposible porque la pared se lo impedía.

—Te dejé —le recordó ella.

—Pero yo no te dejé a ti —la voz sonaba tan triste que Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante un momento.

—No puedes estar aquí. No te he invitado a entrar —se sintió orgullosa de la firmeza de su voz.

—Me han... invitado otros —susurró, volviendo a dar otro paso hacia ella—. Y esto no es tu casa, aunque prácticamente vivas aquí —sonó burlón esta vez.

—Se terminó, Edward —esta vez era la voz de ella la que sonaba triste—. Siempre has aceptado mi voluntad —le recordó, ignorando aquellas largas piernas que volvían a avanzar hacia ella.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Pero esta vez no creo que sea tu voluntad —repuso suavemente —. Te he dado mucho tiempo. Tiempo para que lo pensaras. Tiempo para que te arrepintieras de haberme dejado. Para que te cansaras de huir —avanzó un nuevo paso y de pronto estaba frente a ella, tapando todo su ángulo de visión, llenándola de él. Su mano se alzó, posándose sobre la mejilla de ella, fría y suave como el acero—. ¿Aún no estás cansada de hacerlo?

—No —se esforzó por controlar su respiración.

—Te echo de menos.

—Me mentiste —rebuscó profundamente en su interior, volviendo a recuperar sus sentimientos de rabia, intentando ignorar el calor que su gesto y sus palabras estaban generando en ella.

—Sabías que no era normal, desde el principio.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes —se zafó de él de un manotazo y fue como si hubiera golpeado la pared, pero eso le permitió cierta distancia y pensar en libertad.

Se colocó al lado de la puerta, sin preocuparse porque alguien les viera juntos a través del cristal. Sabía que los sentidos de él estaban alerta y que no lo permitiría. Por su mente pasó la idea de si Edward sería peligroso para sus compañeros pero la desechó en seguida. Él sólo se había alimentado de mujeres durante sus sueños eróticos hasta que la conoció a ella, y por lo que Bella sabía jamás había matado a nadie.

Hasta el momento.

—Creía que no te importaría —casi pareció disculparse y ella tuvo que preguntarse si había oído bien, tanto el tono como la patética disculpa.

—Ya no noto el sabor de la comida como antes. Ni el del vino. Ni siquiera el del humo del tabaco.

—Pero te cansas mucho menos, no te has puesto enferma hace meses y han mejorado tu fuerza y tus reflejos. Y estás más hermosa, si cabe.

—Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste —recordó con ira, las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

— _No_ lo sabía. Sólo he conocido un vampiro, el que me transformó para luego desaparecer. Y nunca había estado con una humana más de una vez —gruñó. Estaba harto de aquella discusión, y eso que hacía más de medio año que no la tenían—. No podía saber que morderte varias veces haría que cambiaras. O quizá no sea mi saliva, sino lo que eyaculo, o las dos cosas. Yo qué sé, joder. Tampoco sé si terminarás transformándote o si los cambios son temporales.

—No son temporales. Hace demasiado que sólo me apetece comer carne casi cruda, sangrante. ¿Tienes idea de lo caro que es el entrecot? —agitó la cabeza, consciente de la tontería que acababa de decir.

Temió que él se burlara de ella, pero se mantuvo quieto como una estatua, mirándola con toda la fuerza de sus ojos verdes, inmovilizándola en el suelo.

—Sólo soy culpable de no haberte advertido de que estabas cambiando.

—¿Te parece poco? —masculló. De repente Edward desapareció de su vista como si se lo hubiera imaginado y la puerta de la cámara se abrió.

—Parece que la noche está tranquila. ¿Hablabas sola? —Charlotte la miró con preocupación.

—No... — Sacudió la cabeza—. Pensaba en voz alta, es distinto —esta vez su voz sonó temblorosa, y Charlotte se fijó en la palidez de su rostro.

—Sí, es distinto —concedió—. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió, repitiendo la pregunta que ella le había hecho momentos antes.

Bella tan solo asintió, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara algo. La administrativa siguió el movimiento de sus ojos, y de pronto se sintió de nuevo inquieta.

—Pues vamos por ese chocolate, ¿te parece?

La forense tan sólo asintió y la siguió hasta la sala de descanso.

^º^º^

—¡No nos habéis dejado nada! —los ojos de Mike casi salían de sus órbitas al contemplar la exigua bandeja que Charlotte les ofrecía a él y a Paul.

—Donde las dan las toman —hizo una mueca—. La última vez nos dejasteis sin pastel de cumpleaños, y eso que no era el de ninguno de vosotros.

—Creí que me habrías perdonado —Mike casi, casi consiguió fingir un puchero, una expresión que habría resultado divertida si no hubiera sido porque Bella no tenía ganas de sonreír. El hombre pareció confundido ante los cambios de humor de su jefa.

—Era una broma. El resto lo tenéis en mi despacho. Yo casi no he comido —se encogió de hombros.

La administrativa la miró y abrió la boca para expresar su indignación. Era cierto que Bella apenas había comido pero ella le había insistido en que se guardara una buena parte. Aún quedaban muchas horas de noche, y aquellos capullos no se merecían la generosidad que ella estaba demostrando.

—Lo siento, Char, no tengo hambre —la mirada triste que le dirigió antes de marchar de nuevo hacia el callejón para encender un cigarrillo la instaba a seguirla pero cuando iba a hacerlo Bella la miró y sus ojos habían cambiado. Ahora volvía a ser una fría profesional—. Avísame si hay cualquier nueva entrada. Lo de antes lo dejo para el turno de día, no es urgente.

Ahora sí estaba preocupada. Su jefa adicta al trabajo dejaba su adicción para el día siguiente. Pero su gesto era claro: "no me sigas". _Está bien_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Le dejaré su espacio. Mañana será otro día._

Echó un último vistazo a la espalda de su jefa y volvió a su sitio, no sin antes dirigirles una advertencia a Mike y Paul.

—Pobres de vosotros que os lo terminéis todo. Y apagad eso, me pone de los nervios—gruñó señalando la radio donde en aquel momento sonaba "This is Halloween", de Marilyn Manson.

^º^º^

—¿Me pasas uno? —la voz cuyo recuerdo hacía que se retorciera de placer en sus sueños sonó a su lado, pero esta vez no se sobresaltó. Hacía dos cigarrillos que le estaba esperando.

—No. Sería desperdiciarlo y el tabaco está muy caro —exhaló una prolongada nube de humo, sin dejar de fijar sus grandes ojos marrones en el contenedor que tenía delante.

—No deberías fumar tanto.

Tuvo que contener la risa ante la estúpida afirmación.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mi salud? —se mofó—. ¿Tu veneno no va a protegerme del cáncer de pulmón? Pues vaya.

—No es por tu salud. Dame un cigarrillo... por favor —sonó tan educado que Bella se sintió fatal y sacó uno de la cajetilla que tenía en el bolsillo de su bata blanca.

Se lo tendió sujetándolo por la punta, al igual que el mechero, para evitar el contacto con sus dedos, y no necesitó mirarle para saber que sonreía.

Miraba el cielo oscuro y las volutas de humo salir de sus labios fruncidos, ignorando al alto ser que, de pie a su lado, encendía su propio cigarrillo. Pensó que en otro momento de su vida no habría aguantado estar allá afuera en la fría noche de otoño, ataviada tan sólo con un vestido de punto, zapatos - de tacón, que jamás había soportado - y una fina bata profesional, pero hacía tiempo que le habían dejado de molestar tanto la temperatura como los tacones. Justo el mismo tiempo que hacía que le molestaba la luz del sol y había pedido trabajar en la morgue en el turno de noche en vez de en el departamento de Anatomía Patológica del hospital.

Había ido notando esos cambios en su cuerpo lenta pero inexorablemente. Al principio los había atribuido a la felicidad que él le daba. Él, su amor prohibido por las leyes de la naturaleza, su amor imposible, su íncubo... su vampiro. Pero todo tenía un precio. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que ella misma se estaba transformando había decidido dejarle. Le ayudó la ira que había sentido al sentirse engañada. Él le había jurado que no sabía nada, al igual que ahora, pero al final le había confesado, también como ahora, que había notado los cambios desde el primer día.

Se concentró en el sabor de su cigarrillo y pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, el humo llenándole los pulmones, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, quizá llevándose con ello una parte del tiempo de vida que se le había otorgado. O quizá no. En aquel momento el auténtico peligro para su salud estaba apoyado en la pared a su lado, fumando en silencio.

Recordó la forma en que lo había conocido. No le puedes explicar a tu madre que has encontrado a tu novio en un sueño erótico. O que ese chico tan guapo y pálido es un íncubo, un vampiro para ser más exactos. Eso son secretos de pareja, pensó con sarcasmo. Pero desde que él le había pedido permiso para entrar en su sueño y ella se lo había dado no se habían separado jamás, ni una sola noche. Aquella primera noche fue increíble, y le siguieron muchas más, hasta que un día ella descubrió dos pequeñas punciones en su ingle. Aquella vez había soñado que la mordía y se alimentaba de ella y había tenido el orgasmo más devastador de toda su vida. Entonces tenía que haber dicho basta, pero él ya estaba bajo su piel, corriendo por sus venas. Era una adicta. Sus noches siempre habían sido solitarias, pero cuando intentó despedirse de sus sueños con él fueron desoladoras. No podía dormir, y se agitaba en la cama cambiando de posición una y otra vez, sin conciliar el sueño. Entonces una noche le llamó, y esta vez él se presentó en su puerta, como siempre pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Pasaron juntos un año entero. Las noches de un año entero. Él no había ido a buscar a más mujeres para alimentarse, y ella tomaba suplementos de hierro para no quedar anémica.

La segunda vez que había intentado deshabituarse de su droga nocturna había sido aún peor que la primera. Necesitó hincharse a calmantes para poder conciliar el sueño y seguir trabajando, hasta que descubrió que de día dormía mejor que de noche. Aquello, que podía haberla llegado a desesperar al darse cuenta de cuán avanzado estaba su cambio, sólo le proporcionó paz de espíritu. Siguió terapia para dejar los tranquilizantes y cuando se enteró de que buscaban un forense en la morgue de la ciudad vecina para el turno exclusivamente nocturno, aquel que nadie con familia quería, decidió romper con todo lo que había sido su vida hasta el momento y dedicarse a los tejidos muertos como hasta el momento, pero en otro sitio.

A pesar del vacío en su alma, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de esta además del corazón, se había repetido infinidad de veces a sí misma que era lo mejor. Si ella terminaba siendo una vampira ¿de quién iba a alimentarse él? ¿La dejaría entonces? ¿Cuántos tipos de vampiros había? ¿Ella sería un súcubo y tendría que seducir a hombres en sus sueños para poder sobrevivir?

Agitó la cabeza, aún asqueada por aquella idea.

Al fin y al cabo el cambio no había sido tan malo. Le había permitido poder dormir en paz, y disfrutaba de su trabajo ayudando en la investigación criminal. Aunque siempre había trabajado con cadáveres, esto era más interesante que el hospital. Al principio le dolía el corazón de ver el estado de algunas víctimas, sobre todo las más jóvenes, pero les cubría la cara con una gasa para no ver sus ojos y se ponía a trabajar con todo su ahínco para conseguir una pista que incriminara a los culpables. A veces a altas horas de la madrugada, perdida entre cortes de vísceras y muestras de tejidos, se sorprendía a sí misma de la dureza de su corazón. Había llegado a pensar que eso debía ser parte de su parcial transformación en monstruo.

Apagó el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato y esta vez lo echó en la basura que había al lado de la puerta. Moviéndose para entrar de nuevo en el edificio, continuó con su esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar al ser que la acompañaba. Sabía a lo que había vuelto, pero no se lo iba a dar. No había cambiado ninguno de los motivos por los que le había abandonado. Y le había costado demasiado sacárselo de su sangre y su vida como para permitirle volver a meterse en ellas.

Una mano de acero sujetó su muñeca, tiró de ella y la hizo voltear con brusquedad, apoyándola contra la pared donde él había estado momentos antes. Siempre le era fácil olvidar lo fuerte que era, pero él se encargaba de recordárselo. Se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué esperar de él. Su expresión era indescifrable. Parecía triste, pero también enfadado. Ella suspiró. Tan solo estaba cansada. Tan cansada... y en sus brazos se estaba tan bien...

Él la abrazó por la cintura, se inclinó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Su aliento olía a una mezcla de tabaco y su sensual aroma habitual, aquel que la volvía loca. Respiró el aire de los inútiles pulmones de él y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sólo un poco. Estaba tan cansada de luchar...

—¿Sabes por qué he fumado? —la voz era un susurro, como el sonido de la brisa previa a la tormenta agitando las hojas.

Ni siquiera contestó de palabra, ni abrió los ojos. Meneó apenas la cabeza como respuesta.

—Porque no me gusta el sabor de tu boca cuando lo haces. Y así lo noto menos.

La piel de sus labios era suave y fresca contra la suya. No tan fría como la recordaba. Seda suave deslizándose por la piel de su mejilla sin apenas rozarla, satén cubriéndole la boca en un abrazo suave y dulce, tan tierno y cálido que sintió que su corazón se descongelaba y se expandía llenando su pecho con los millones de pinchazos que se sienten cuando la sangre vuelve a circular por un miembro helado. Dolía, pero no quería que parara. Porque aquello le daba la vida. Aquellos labios sobre los suyos, los de aquel ser a quien no le latía el corazón, le estaban dando el beso de la vida. Gimió suave, entreabrió la boca y aguardó hospitalaria la invasión que no tardó en llegar. Sus lenguas se reunieron de nuevo, reconociéndose y acariciándose, sus sabores mezclándose, fundiéndose el uno con el del otro. Las manos de Bella recibieron la energía que penetraba en ella a través del contacto con sus labios y se alzaron por sí mismas desde sus costados hasta el cuello masculino. Se perdieron en su cabello mientras él la apartaba un poco de la pared y apretaba contra sí la parte baja de su espalda haciendo que se arquease, su cabeza se inclinase y su boca se abriera más.

Bella gimió al sentir el poder que él todavía tenía sobre ella, pero decidió dárselo. Se colgó de su cuello y se apretó más a él.

De repente él cortó el beso pero la mantuvo abrazada, su suave mejilla contra la de ella.

—Dime que nadie te ha hecho sentir igual con un beso —murmuró contra su oreja, exigente.

—Nadie, Edward.

—Dime que no has estado con más hombres desde que me dejaste.

_Como si no lo supieras ya..._

—Con ninguno —suspiró. Era patético pero era la pura verdad.

Él se separó un poco de ella, y llevando su mano izquierda hacia la derecha de Bella la soltó del agarre en su cuello y se la acercó a la nariz, inspirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera inhalando el aroma de una flor exuberante.

—Dime que ni siquiera encuentras consuelo tocándote de a ti misma. Dime que piensas en mí mientras lo haces.

Debería haberse enfadado por sus palabras, su atrevimiento, su presunción. Pero era todo cierto, y estaba harta de fingir.

—Pienso en ti cuando me acaricio, Edward —no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la intensa mirada de aquellos ojos, pero no desvió los suyos.

Su respiración se volvió más errática, sus reflejos de alerta al máximo de su capacidad, esperando, deseando. Siempre con aquella sensación de peligro y al mismo tiempo la seguridad de confiar en él.

_¿Hasta cuándo?_

—Dime que eres mía.

—Soy tuya. Sólo tuya.

—Dime que no vas a ver a ese policía —se inclinó de nuevo, hablando contra sus labios, hechizándola con su fragancia, como siempre usando todas las armas a su alcance.

Ella reaccionó frunciendo el ceño. Claro, les había escuchado.

—No pasa nada por tomar un café con un amigo —se defendió.

—¿Me tomas por idiota? —su voz sonó helada.

—Eso es él para mí, o algo parecido.

Edward se inclinó más y posó sus labios en el frágil cuello de la mujer, besando el recorrido desde la oreja y descendiendo hasta el hombro. La había tomado de nuevo por la cintura, rodeándola fuerte como un anillo de hierro. Sus colmillos salieron de su escondite y le acariciaron la piel, arañándola con suavidad. Bella apretó los labios y contuvo un gemido. Era una pervertida, pero ya hacía mucho que no le importaba.

—Para él no lo eres. He podido oler el hedor a testosterona que exuda como un animal en celo. Te desea —se incorporó cuan alto era y cerniéndose sobre ella la tomó de la cara, acunándola entre sus grandes manos. Su mirada ardiente la dejó sin aliento —. Sufrirá si intenta tocarte —siseó.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar indignada. Quería decirle que se fuera con sus modales de macho posesivo a otra parte. Que ella tenía derecho a salir con quien quisiera mientras le latiera el corazón. Que podía defenderse solita de cualquier tío que quisiera propasarse.

Pero se había ido.

Exhaló con fuerza y le dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado, descargando su ira.

—Odio cuando te quedas con la última palabra, Edward —masculló, segura de que él aún la escuchaba.

Entró de nuevo en el recinto de su centro de trabajo, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente tras de sí.

^º^º^

A la mañana siguiente, tras un turno más tranquilo de lo que hubiera deseado y que le dio demasiado tiempo para pensar, Bella tomó aquel café con Jake sintiéndose la mujer más egoísta del mundo. Sabía que estaba haciéndole daño al policía dándole falsas esperanzas, aunque antes de volver a ver a Edward había creído que quizá Jake la ayudaría a olvidarse de él. Y lo que era peor, estaba poniéndolo en peligro. Pero era testaruda y orgullosa y no toleraba que alguien le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

_Que se joda si no le gusta._

Por la noche se dijo que no había sido una buena idea. Había esperado que él reapareciera en su vida de nuevo, pero no fue así.

La noche siguiente se sintió fatal. No había podido dormir en todo el día y tuvo que tomar demasiado café para poder hacer su trabajo.

Al día siguiente gritó a las paredes de su habitación, llamando manipulador e insultando al ser que se negaba a volver a aparecer en su vida a pesar de que le acababa de abrir una herida que apenas estaba comenzando a cicatrizar.

La noche fue una pesadilla de trabajo y cansancio. Y el día que le siguió la herida sangraba tanto que lloró de desesperación y se durmió por fin abrazada a su almohada.

La siguiente noche sus compañeros llamaron a su jefe y le buscaron un sustituto. Se le ordenó una semana de descanso y una consulta con un psiquiatra. Bella no pudo dormir en todo el día, así que tomó una decisión. Aquella noche abrió un bote de pastillas tranquilizantes que guardaba escondido en lo más profundo del cajón superior de su cómoda.

—Ya no puedo más —suspiró, y abrió la tapa del bote, que cayó al suelo.

En aquel momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Vete —murmuró con voz cansada, agachándose para recogerla.

—Déjame entrar —su voz de terciopelo le llegó clara y bien definida a pesar de estar muy alejada de la entrada—. Por favor.

—No.

—Esperaré a que te duermas —esta vez había un deje afilado en la suavidad de sus palabras.

Él sabía que ella no se le negaría en sueños, cuando su voluntad estaba debilitada y era su subconsciente el que tomaba las riendas. Ninguna mujer se le negaba entonces, pero él siempre pedía permiso para invadir la mente de ellas con los sueños que su parte consciente rechazaba. Y eran los mejores de sus vidas.

—Voy a dormir demasiado profundamente como para soñar —repuso, tomando dos pastillas en la palma de su mano.

Hubo un breve silencio mientras Bella miraba los pequeños comprimidos. Sabía que con eso se levantaría encontrándose fatal, mareada y con la boca seca. Pero quería dormir. Y no quería que él viniera a ella.

—Perdóname.

El movimiento de la delicada mano para llevar los comprimidos hacia la boca se detuvo en el aire.

—No lo hagas, Bella. Te necesito. Ahora y siempre.

La joven bajó la mano con el puño cerrado sobre los pequeños comprimidos y se mordió el labio. Tomó aire y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban como hacía meses que no le pasaba. Como si una enorme losa que los aplastara se hubiera desintegrado.

Sus pasos la guiaron hacia la puerta. Dejó las pastillas y el bote abierto en la mesilla del recibidor y dudó antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Por qué habías desaparecido?

—Porque quiero que estés segura de lo que haces.

Las lágrimas llenaron los grandes ojos mientras apoyaba los dedos lentamente en el pomo de la puerta.

—Lo estoy —suspiró al tiempo que le abría la puerta de su hogar al vampiro.

Lo contempló durante unos segundos. Se había vestido para la ocasión, un smoking que resaltaba más la palidez de su piel y hacía su belleza aún más sobrehumana. Se sintió fuera de lugar a pesar de que llevaba su mejor camisón, uno negro de satén y gasa. El que él le había regalado.

Edward no parecía ser de su misma opinión. La miraba con necesidad, el ansia de poseerla tan intensa que le dolía el cuerpo por retenerse, y su garganta ardía por beber su sangre.

—Pasa, Edward.

Quería contenerse, quería ser romántico, suave, adorarla con caricias y besos antes de llevarla hasta su dormitorio y hacerle el amor. Pero, como ya le había dicho, la necesitaba. Anhelaba la suavidad de su piel, la humedad de su interior, el calor de su sangre, su sabor, su aroma. Añoraba su voz, su risa, sus palabras, sus jadeos y gemidos.

Lo quería todo.

La alzó por los muslos y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas abrazándose a su cuello, tan impaciente como él. Sus bocas se buscaron con ansia, mordiendo y chupando labios, lenguas, bebiendo, devorándose el uno al otro.

—Entra en mí, Edward —jadeó entre beso y beso—. Fóllame.

No esperó a llegar a la cama. Besándola sin dejarla apenas respirar, se deshizo de sus bragas con una sola mano y con la misma liberó su erección, entrando en ella de una sola vez, desesperado por sentirla a su alrededor. El grito de ambos se perdió en la boca del otro, y él la movió para penetrarla más profundamente, embistiéndola, introduciéndose en su cuerpo una y otra vez, deshaciéndose de puro placer al sentir sus estrechas paredes contraerse para recibirle, como un cálido abrazo de bienvenida a casa. Bella se aferraba a el con uñas y dientes, mordiéndole el cuello, agarrando su cabello, buscando ansiosa su boca y lamiendo sus labios, gritando en cada embestida. La penetró contra la pared del comedor, varias veces, luchando como siempre contra su propia fuerza, contra su propio deseo de meterse profundamente en su cuerpo, tan profundo que nadie le pudiera sacar de ella. Bella le clavó las uñas en la nuca y él gimió lo que sentía como una caricia mientras la vagina de ella convulsionaba a su alrededor y ella gritaba de placer al mismo tiempo que él.

Sin apenas pausa la volvió a cargar llevándola a su dormitorio, aquel donde la había escuchado llorar día tras día durante meses antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Un sueño inquieto donde él no tenía cabida.

La soledad había atenazado lo que quedaba de su alma, sintiéndose el único de su especie, sobreviviendo en la desesperación, hasta que la encontró. Con ella había conocido placeres que iban más allá de lo físico, de todo lo que había vivido, placeres que iluminaban sus noches. Y paz, una extraña paz. Cuando creyó que la había perdido quiso dejar de alimentarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Sabía que ella le echaba de menos. Bebía de alguna mujer y la abandonaba sin culminar el sueño erótico, tomando sin dar como un parásito. Pero volvía a ella, una y otra vez. Olía la soledad en ella tan bien como la sentía en su muerto corazón. Aquella soledad que, como un puzzle extraño, no se llenaba de ninguna forma más que con la única pieza que encajaba en él, una entre un millón.

—Soy tuyo, Isabella —murmuró ronco mientras la tumbaba en la cama, la despojaba rápidamente de su camisón y se arrancaba la ropa sin siquiera perder su contacto íntimo.

Besó con reverencia sus pechos desnudos, lamiendo con devoción sus pezones endurecidos y volviendo a moverse en su interior. Sus manos buscaron las de ella y las enlazaron, apoyándose a cada lado de su cara mientras su rostro perfecto se cernía sobre el de ella, bebiéndose con la mirada cada mínimo gesto de su adorada cara.

—Edward —gimió, apretando más sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas, arqueándose contra él, los ojos en blanco, la boca entreabierta—. Te he añorado. ¡Oh, joder! —el grito escapó de su garganta cuando él se sentó y sujetando sus muslos los elevó cambiando el ángulo de penetración, tocando el punto que la enloquecía.

Se agarró a sus muñecas, al cabecero de la cama, a las sábanas, pero él la embestía una y otra vez, arrastrando su cuerpo sobre el colchón hacia delante y hacia atrás, una mano aferrándola y la otra acariciándole el clítoris. La incansable invasión le producía un placer casi doloroso, su cuerpo vibraba amenazando con estallar en mil pedazos y la sangre cantaba en sus venas llevando la pasión por él a cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Edward colocó las rodillas de ella sobre sus hombros y se inclinó acercándose a su pecho poco a poco, gozando de una profundidad de penetración imposible, cuidando de no hacerle daño, como siempre había hecho. Bella jadeaba, su respiración superficial, el sudor perlándole la frente, los ojos dilatados por el deseo y en su expresión una cierta alerta.

—Jamás te haré daño —musitó, queriendo borrar aquel rastro de alarma de su gesto. La besó, su lengua apenas una tierna caricia en los labios hinchados. Los ojos verdes sondearon los oscuros en busca de reconocimiento, de aceptación. Y la dulzura de los ojos de la joven le llenó el pecho de dicha.

—Lo sé —murmuró y cerró los párpados, echando el cuello hacia atrás y ofreciendo su marfileña y satinada piel.

Durante unos segundos no hubo ruido ni movimiento en aquella habitación que no fuera el del corazón de Bella.

Entonces él introdujo su dedo índice entre los labios de ella, que lo chupó y mordisqueó como si fuera un dulce. La boca de labios perfectos se acercó a aquella piel que le tentaba y el labio superior dejó entrever dos colmillos brillantes, de un blanco inmaculado, momentos antes de que se clavaran en la frágil piel. Bella le mordió el dedo con todas sus fuerzas para sofocar el alarido que surgió al liberar el placer que la recorrió en su orgasmo. Sintió las embestidas y escuchó embelesada el sonido de él al tragar su sangre. Le acarició el cabello y la espalda, hasta que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para eso. Estaba demasiado cansada como para respirar. La oscuridad la invadió por completo y escuchó su propio latido desde la lejanía, cada vez más lento. Se dejó llevar a la deriva en las sombras donde se hundía, donde no había sufrimiento, soledad, duda, ni miedo.

—Vuelve a mí, amor mío. No me dejes. —La voz susurrante la llamaba como la de una sirena, como un cabo donde agarrarse en medio de la corriente que la arrastraba hasta el fondo, y lo tomó.

Algo delicioso caía por su garganta llenándola como fuego ardiente, expandiéndose por su cuerpo, colmándolo de una vida que era distinta a la que ella conocía, de una energía avasalladora.

La sangre de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos su ansioso rostro estaba frente a ella contemplándola, más hermoso que nunca.

—Bienvenida, amor — le dijo por fin, y su sonrisa hizo resplandecer su cara antes de volverla a besar.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
